1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motor stator technology and more particularly, to a motor stator, which has wire-winding grooves thereof configured to provide a usable cross-sectional area much larger than conventional designs.
2. Description of the Related Art
A motor, as shown in FIG. 15, generally comprises a stator and a rotor. The stator, referenced by 80, comprises a body member 81 and two wire racks 86. The body member 81 is formed of a stack of silicon steel plates, comprising a plurality of inwardly extending polar columns (not shown) and a wire-winding groove 84 between each two adjacent polar columns. Each wire rack 86 comprises a plurality of foot tubes 87 respectively inserted into the wire-winding grooves of the body member 81. The foot tubes 87 of one wire rack 86 are respectively connected to the foot tubes 87 of the other wire rack 86, forming a cylindrical insulation wall in each of the wire grooves 84. Thereafter, coils (not shown) are wound round inside the foot tubes 87 and isolated from the body member 81 by the foot tubes 87.
According to the aforesaid prior art design, the foot tubes of the wire racks are inserted into the inside of the wire-winding grooves. As the wall thickness of the foot tubes occupies a part of the cross-sectional area of the wire-winding grooves, the usable cross-sectional area of the wire-winding grooves is relatively reduced. In consequence, the operation to wind coils in the wire-winding grooves becomes difficult, and the number of turns of the coils is limited.
Further, it is difficult and takes much time to keep the large number of foot tubes of the two wire racks in alignment for connection during installation. In consequence, the motor stator fabrication speed is slowed down.
Further, the foot tubes of the wire racks of the aforesaid prior art motor are made by injection molding. For making foot tubes having different lengths to fit different stators having different thicknesses, a new injection molding mold shall be used, leading to cost increase.